Promises
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: Its been 5 years since the events in table city. Al remembers a promise he made to Julia and he is about to keep it
1. Chapter 1

Promise

**Chapter 1**

Al

It's been four years since we got our bodies back. After learning Alkahestry from May, me and brother returned to Resembool. Ed and Winry are planning to get married in a months' time. Though I should be happy for them I' m not and I think I know why.

I start walking up the stairs to Ed's room. Knocking on the door I hear him call "come in." I walk in to see him reading an Alchemy book he looks up at me. "Oh, Al," he says leaning forward "what's up?" I start to hesitate but then I say it. "Brother I'm going to go to table city for a little while." "Oh" he replies to leaning back. "This is a shock why are you leaving." "Well I promised I would see Julia after I got my body back right." Ed leans back and laughs "oh so this is about Julia. Well I guess you did promise. You can go if you want." I was shocked I expected him to hesitate after what she did. "Are you sure brother?" "Of course you did promise her you would," he said looking back down at his book. "Besides you don't have to ask me for permission." I look away "brother are you upset at me for wanting to go." I hear him sigh and he closes his book and rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm not upset at you Al but I don't approve of what she did Al." I walk to my room and start packing.

That night at diner I announce that I'm leaving to table city. "What" Winry says looking up from her food? "There's something I need to do" is all I said then I got up and left.

In the morning I head to the train station with brother and Winry. "Good luck" brother says winking as he shakes my hand. "And make sure your home for the wedding" Winry says smiling. "Don't worry I'll be home soon." I board the train and watch as they wave tom me as the train leaves the station.

Once There out of sight I turn away from the window. Julia I think. I wonder if she's changed since we last saw her. Then I slowly doze off.

When I wake I can see the city. I lean out the window and watch as we enter the city. The city looks the same with giant stone buildings and the same rails connecting the city. I start to wander the city. I find myself lost and start wondering around. I ask the towns folks if they know who she is but they all claim to not know her.

After hours in the heat I decide that I'll look for her again in the morning. After an hour I manage to find a hotel. I lay down on my bed and stare out the window. Then I fall asleep.

I dream about the last time we were here. When the people from Milos wanted to create a philosophers stone and sacrificed the guards. The blood dripping through the city and the sound of screams.

I wake up and pant as I sit up in my bed sweat drips down my head. I throw my legs over my bed and lean over. I can still see blood as I look at the wall. The nightmare was too realistic and I hear the screams of the soldiers as they were sacrificed. It wasn't her fault I tell myself. But I know that it's a lie. Though she did it to protect her friends the fact still remained that she helped create one. Then I wonder if I can live with knowing that. I sigh and rest my head back on my bed. Staring out the window I look at the stars. Though I'm here to see Julia the city is stained. After a while I fall asleep

In the morning I wake up and get dressed and leave.

The streets seem more crowded. I push my way through the streets and then I stop and drop my case. Julia I think. Then she turns and sees me. Then I realize that she's never seen my original body. I pick up my case and walk to her. Every step feels long and my legs feel like they're lead. As I press forward through the crowd I feel sweat dripping down my face and I can't tell if it's from the heat or nervousness. I finally approach her "hello Julia" she turns to me. Her orange hair grows bright and her green eyes look at me. "Um hello have I met you before." I sigh and then scratch my head. "It's me Alphonse Elric." Her eyes widen and she drops her basket. The fruit in her basket scatters. "Alphonse" she asked. Her eyes started to water and then she throws her arms over me and sobs into my shoulder. "Alphonse" she says. I smile and hug her back. "It's been 5 years and I thought that you wouldn't come back". "Ya" I say "it's been a while but I did promise." "ya" she says looking at me she takes a step back wiping the tears from her eyes and then she leans down to pick up her food and I bend down to help her. Our eyes lock and I blush as I hand her the food and she smiles. Once I stand up I give her my hand to help her up. She blushes then asks "so how have you been Al" "oh I've been fine, done a lot of traveling. So how has it been since we left?" "Well the city has been taken over again but they still allow us to live here." "Oh" is all I manage to say. "She sighs then smiles "so Alphonso how long are you planning on staying." "I don't know I came here to see you so I guess it depends." "Depends on what." "Never mind" I say. "So" I say nervously "would you like to go to dinner with me later." She looks shocked then smiles "I'd love to." Yes I think but then I try to keep my cool. "Can I help you carry your groceries?" "Oh sure" she hands them to me smiling. We talk as we walk I tell her about me and Ed and she tells me what happened to their organization. Once we get to her door I hand her her groceries. "It's nice to see you again Julia." She smiles "it's nice to see you to Al." "Il pick you up around seven." She nods "sounds good" she replies. 5 years and she still remembers me I think and she missed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Promises 2

I dress up in a brown suit that I got from Xing. Once changed I walk to Julia's house. I buy a bouquet of roses from a nearby merchant and continue on. I finally approach and I nervously knock on the door. The back of my shirt fills with sweat and I straighten my collar right when she opens the door. I look like an idiot.

My mouth is open gasping and my grip on the flowers weaken and I almost drop them. I straighten up but am still stunned on her beauty. Her orange hair matches the color of the setting sun and her smile radiates her even more than it is. Her green eyes sparkle. She is wearing a yellow dress with white lace. It falls down to her knees and has no sleeves.

"Julia" I say my mouth getting dry. I sweat even more but I manage to finish. "You look beautiful," I say holding the flowers out.

Her smile widens and she takes the flowers. "Thanks Al, let me put them in some water." Without another word she walks back in the house.

Oh no I think. I wasn't expecting to be this nervous. Just stay cool I say to myself. My inner voice screams as Julia walks out and closes the door behind her.

She smiles saying "so where are we going Al."

"Oh" I say stupidly "well I found a place that looked interesting in town." I scratch my head but then realize how stupid I look.

"Great" she says thankfully before I made myself look more stupid. "Let's go then" she said holding out her hand.

I slowly reach out to take it. Her fingers feel delicate and fragile in my hand. Like I could break it with a single squeeze.

We talk while I escort her to the restraunt I was talking about. I stop at a place called Clock table cafe. It's a small restraunt with tables both inside and outside.

Both of us decide to sit outside. A waiter takes our order and comes back a minute later with glasses of water for us.

The sun starts to go down and by the time our meal is done I leave the money and quickly take her to a building I saw earlier with a view I thought would be interesting. We literally run to get there.

"Where are we going Al" she says.

I'm basically dragging her. "Sorry" I say "but we have to hurry."

I get to that tall building that I saw earlier. Trying to be a gentleman I say "ladies first."

She crosses her arms and sighs. "Normally I would be happy to except that Al but I am in a dress."

"Oh, sorry" I say blushing. I hop up and hold out my hand to help her up. We take the stairs to the top.

She gasps

"Sorry for the hassle but I didn't want to miss this." I sit on the edge and stare at the setting sun. She sits next to me and watches it with me.

"Thank you Al" I hear her saying.

When I turn I see her staring off in the night. She turns and sees me looking at her a small smile on my face. Her green eyes are sparkling with the moonlight that is rising. She smiles back.

After a nod I look back at the stars that is coming up with a happy expression.

After a while I walk her back home. Once at her door. I say "It's nice to have seen you again."

She nods but I can tell she's holding back tears. Then after a few seconds she jumps at me flinging her arms around my shoulders burying her head in my chest and begins to sob. My white shirt is absorbing her tears and I'm shocked but after a few seconds I wrap my hands around her back.

"Al" she says crying. "It was 7 years since I last saw you, and I thought you would never come back."

"I know and I'm sorry" I whisper gently.

She backs away and looks at me teary eyed but happy. Without another word she kisses me.

I put my right foot back for balance and feel her lips press against mine. They are soft and I feel the wind brush her orange hair gently against the side of my face. I am shocked and I don't know how to react but it is also like a drug. I don't want to step away but I do.

"I love Julia" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Promises**

**Chapter 3**

After a couple minutes I say goodnight and walk back to the hotel. I turn and see that she waves from her door and I wave back. The streets are empty and I hear my footsteps echoing off the stone path. I stick my hands in my jacket pocket and continue back. Something catches my eye. A shadow moves quickly past me and I get the glimpse view of an outline as someone runs past the ally. Suspicious I follow. Keeping my footsteps quite I follow it. He's fast because I lose him. Cursing I leave back to the hotel. There was something unsettling I couldn't tell.

When inside I change out of my suit and hang it up and put on a regular pair of pants. I lie on the bed and think about Julia. The memories of the night rush in and they put me to sleep.

I dream about Julia. We are walking through the city. We climb to the top of table city and past the tower that sits there. Then unexpectedly she turns around a knife in her hand and lunges at me. Quickly I side step it grab her wrist ad shove her into the cage that lies there. A blade goes through her stomach from behind and she coughs blood. "Julia" I scream running to her my right hand extended out the look on my face is fear. It's to late the image replaces of her being absorbed into a philosopher's stone.

"Alphonse" she whispers. "Why didn't you save me?"

"Julia" I say shakily. Before I can continue she disintegrates in my hand and her ashes blow with the wind. "Julia!" I scream falling to my knees. IT echoes all around me.

I wake up in cold sweat. Breathing heavily and search the room but nothings here. Sighing I sit up. It's nearly morning. I get dressed in a white shirt a red tie and brown slacks and after putting a brown dress Jacket I leave. Walking to Julia's the streets start to fill up. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

A minute later she opens up the door. "Hello" she says sleepily.

I'm about to respond when I realize she's in a yellow night gown. I studded "uh, Julia, I, uh."

She seems to wake up at the sound of my voice "Alphonse" she screeches. "I uh will be right back." At that she slams the door.

"Alphonse you idiot," I yell at myself hitting myself in the face apparently hard because I fall backwards. "Own" I groan as I hit the hard ground. I'm to lazy to get up but soon I see Julia standing over me wearing her usual yellow jacket with a white undershirt and brown pants. Her orange hair collects the suns early glow and her green eyes stare into mine.

"Are you all right Alphonse" she asks holding out her hand. I grab it.

"Ya I'm fine."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh" I blush "well I just wanted to see you."

She smiles and takes my hand "well thank you Al, anyways I should thank you I normally take a morning walk. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Ya I would love to."

She looks up and leads me down the streets that start to fill with people. She shows me different parts of the city and we laugh and talk. We walk down a street but she trips. I am able to catch her right before she hits the ground.

"Oh, thanks" she says blushing shyly.

"Don't worry about it."

We walk to the bridge where I had made a promise to return.

"Alphonse" she said sadly, "I came here every day for seven years hoping to have found you here."

"I'm sorry" I say. "After the battle I and brother did some traveling for a while to try and find a better alternative to alchemy. But I thought about you every day."

Her eyes glitter as she looks into me. "Oh for crying out loud." She grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me in to kiss her. This time it is a lot passionate. Her grip tightens like if she lets go I'll be carried by the wind. Tears drip down her face and I feel them splash as they hit me. In a minute she breaks off and I hold her for a couple of minutes. I can feel my hair brushing her head and I feel like I shouldn't let go but I do.

"I won't leave you again Julia."

"DO you promise" she asks.

"I promise, and I never break a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Promises **

**Chapter 4**

I walk her home and the sun starts to come up. Once there I give her a kiss and we agree that I will meet her here later on tonight. With nothing to do I decide to do some research. After asking around I manage to find the local library and spend most of the day studying there. The books tell about the history of the city. It's interesting enough but when I see the time I freak out.

Oh no I think leaving my stack of books on the table. I quickly put on my coat and head out. Thanking the librarian. She seemed disappointed when I left. I noticed her checking me out several times peaking at me from the book shelf. Whenever I looked up and smiled or waved she would quickly hide again. She had black eyes seemed about the same age as me. Her eyes were black but she looked kind and gentle. "Goodbye," she calls leaning over the table to get a glimpse at me.

I smile and wave back.

"Come back again soon."

Looking back I notice she is blushing. "I think I will." With that I walked out the door. I think I might be blushing too.

Quickly I head back to the hotel and get dressed. By the time I straighten up and comb my hair and leave. The streets are not too crowded so I am able to get there a little earlier. The sun is setting and people start heading home. When I am a few blocks away I start to whistle and stop when I hear footsteps echoing in the empty streets. They are fast and quick and I can barely hear them but I know someone's there. "Hello I call" but no one is there. Without a word a shadow rushes cross the ally. The outline of the body looks the same as the night before. Quickly I start running after him. It is fast but this time I go all out.

I can tell he is trying to get me off his tail because he takes several side streets and we are going in circles. We get to an ally and I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and tried to sucker punch me but I grabbed his wrist lifted it up and pulled him so he stumbled forward enough for me to clap my hands and use alchemy on the ground. The blight blue lightning made the ally blaze and then stone wrapped around his feet. "So" I say taking a deep breath. "Please tell me why you were acting so suspicious."

He shakes his head and I sigh. I don't want to beat him for information so I drop it but leave. Looking at my silver pocket watch I see that I am still early. With my hands in my pocket I walk up to her house. I see another girl through the window. The window is slightly cracked and not being able to resist my curiosity I lift it up just enough to hear them.

"Julia we need to attack now before we go to war again."

"I know but you saw what happened last time we tried an attack lots of inicent people died."

"A small price to pay for freedom."

"I don't know"

My hands are shaky as I listen to them.

"We know that a majority of the people are wanting to kick us out and take the city for themselves. If we stop them now then we won't have to worry about them leading a full scale attack."

After a minute she finally responds. "Your right it is better to do this so more people don't die later."

With that I drop the window and fall to my knees and hit my head with my hand.

Julia quickly opens the door. "Oh Alphonse" she says trying to sound happy but shock is replaced in her voice. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

She looks beautiful. Her hair seems silky and is blowing in the wind. Trying to replace her suspicion with a smile. She is wearing the same dress as the night before.

My eyes are full of hate and for a minute I feel the same rage as brother.

"Alphonse, are you all right" she asks concerned trying to place a hand on me.

I back away. "I thought you had changed but seems like your still after blood." Walking away she stops me.

"Please Alphonse I can explain."

Fiercely I turn around "lets hear it then" I hiss.

Gulping she says "we have reason to believe that the citizens of this town are planning a coo against us and in order to prevent a war we need to lead an attack to make them know that they cant win."

"No, that won't work unless it's a full scale slaughter like last time otherwise it would just cause them to rally up even more angrier!" I start to walk away.

"Please Alphonse" she cries a tear in her eye. "I cant lose you again. You promised you wouldn't leave she says jumping in front of me.

It hurts but I keep walking and I don't look back.

"Please Alphonse there's no one else I have loved or can love that's not you. I waited everyday for 7 years and I will keep waiting for the rest of my life."

Turning back I can see she is about to break down in tears.

"Please Alphonse."

"I love you Julia but this is goodbye." With that I walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Promises**

**Chapter 5**

Back in my hotel room I grab my suitcase and throw it across the room. It bangs against the wall and clanks on the floor. I scream as loud as I can. Falling on the bed I sob into my pillow. I've always been the crybaby between me and Edward. I never showed it in the last 5 years. My pillow is wet from my tears. Picking it up I toss it and it hits the wall. Brother was right maybe I should have let her go.

I sink into my sorrow as I lie back in my bed. Soon I fall asleep.

I stand alone back in my armor body. The thought of being back there scares me. I'm in table city but it is on fire. There are screams all around me. Searching anxiously I try to find people to help. When I find a young girl who screams I charge. Close enough to grab her a blade pierces her chest. Looking up I see Julia she laughs hysterically.

"Stop" I cry out. Slowly she pulls out her blade and she looks down at me.

"We must stop them now Alphonse before they raise against us."

"No!" I yell sitting up. My hands are trembling as they grip the blanket covering me. I breathe heavily my eyes wide open in fear. A drop of sweat falls down my face. The air in the wind blows against my bare back. Throwing my blanket aside I walk to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face I see myself in the mirror. My eyes look tired but are full of fear. My brown hair is sticking up. Leaving I walk to the window overlooking the city. Its dark but there are stars and the street lamps allow me to see the streets clearly enough.

They're empty and I sigh. Right before I feel relief I see the streets becoming a warzone. Buildings burn and pollute the night with smoke. People run in fear while others pursuit them. Some blow up buildings and others kill. "No!" I scream. Then it all disappears returning to normal.

I fall to the ground and my bare back presses against the cold wall. I shiver placing my hands over my ears and my eyes are wide. What's wrong with me I think?

I remain there for a while then doze off from exhaustion. When I wake up the sun is out and I decide to leave. After getting dressed I pack the few items I brought and get ready to leave. When I open the door I see another person who looked like she was going to knock on the door.

She is shocked but I recognize her as the library girl she is in a blue dress and her black hair is let down and she trembles. "Um hello" I say stupidly. "You're the library girl I saw yesterday right."

She looks down and nods. "How did you know where I was staying?"

"Well" she says looking up but blushing there is fear in your voice "I followed you here yesterday."

It's my turn to blush. "Did I do something wrong" I ask.

"Oh no" she says waving her hands wildly. She turns away "Never mind I shouldn't have come." She is about to leave but I laugh.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She turns back again and nods.

"You don't have to be shy" I encourage.

"Well I know we haven't met properly but would you like to go out with me."

She closes her eyes and looks like she is ready for a beating.

I'm stunned and I bet I have a stupid look on my face. What do I do? My body trembles. What would brother do?

"Get over your whining."

Nope better not to take your advice this time brother. I don't want to make her feel bad so I say "Sure."

She looks up surprised but then she looks happy. Her black eyes sparkle but then I find myself staring at her.

Shaking it off I drop my suitcase. "I was going to leave but I guess I can stay for this."

Her eyes go sad for a minute then she takes my hand and pulls me along with her. "Well let's go then" she says happily. It makes me laugh.

She takes me to this restaurant and we sit down near the window and talk. I get to know more about her and I enjoy being able to get my mind off things. We have a lot in common like the fact that we both enjoy reading or the fact that she lost her mother. After a while we leave and I think we are going to part ways. She takes me with her to the library.

She shows me different books that she loves and I do the same. When she sees and alchemy book she sighs. "I wish I could do alchemy."

I grin "well I'm an alchemist" her eyes grow wide with astonishment.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure" I say taking her outside. We must have been in there for hours because the sun is about to set. Clapping my hands I touch the ground. Blue lightning flashes and then a small statue of a hoarse sits there. I hand it to her. She smiles.

"I better go, it's getting late. I enjoyed our time together today maybe I'll see you again sometime" I wave goodbye and am about to leave when she takes my hand and when I turn around she jumps into me and kisses me. I hold my balance and feel as her lips gently touch mine. I'm shocked but I start to enjoy it so much that I kiss back and she lets me. We stand there for several minutes as if nothing else was there.

When we finally step away. I realize how beautiful she is. Her hair was long and felt silky. Her black eyes were innocent that made her seem helpless at times. She was slim and a few inches shorter than me. Though she did not have much figure she seemed beautiful at least to me. She was kind and gentle and that was more than I could ask for.

Now I had to choose between her or Julia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Promises**

**Chapter 6**

I walk her home. The sun has gone down and is replaced by the light of the full moon. Once at her door she stops one hand on her unlocked door. She looks at me and leans into me to kiss me. At first its light and gentle but soon she grows faster and more intense. Not knowing what to do I follow along. Her eyes are closed and I am just there looking shocked. When she notices I am not responding she looks up at me. "Alphonse is everything alright."

For a split second I see Julia saying it instead of her. I fall back. My back hits the concrete. Slowly I crawl backwards my eyes filled with fear. She rushes to kneel next to me. "Alphonse."

Taking a deep breath I stand up. She tries to put her hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. I cant take this. Looks like I will always be attached to Julia. I sigh and turn away. "Live a good life Milly."

"Alphonse" she says and I feel her touch my shoulder.

I take off and run.

"Alphonse!" she yells I can tell she is running after me then she stops.

I turn around and see her on her knees and tears are falling down her face. Her sobs fill the night.

I want to stop but I know that I cant. It takes all my will to go forward. My footsteps cover the sound of sobs. "Please forgive me Milly" I say under my breath. I keep running but my speed increases. I cant bare to be here any longer. I really am a monster I think. I broke two girls hearts and how do I solve it? I run away. When I get to my hotel room. I grab my packed suitcase and get out of there.

I wait at the train station for the next train. It takes a couple hours. By the time it comes the sun has risen it is 6:00 AM. When I board the train I look behind me and I see Milly standing about 100 yards away from me. She looks at me sadly but there is no hope in her eyes. She wears the same dress and her eyes are puffy from the crying. She watches as I board. "Goodbye" I mutter under my breath. I walk to the back of the empty train.

The walk feels long. Each step feels like I am stepping on her crushing her step by step. When I finally get to the back I sit in regret until the train leaves. I look out the window to see the city as we leave. When the train pulls out I see MIlly standing outside the window. She gives me the same sad look but tries to put out a smile and slowly waves at me as we leave. It hurts. It feels like a knife pierced my chest and was slowly letting me suffer. No one else is in this area of the train. We leave and I feel like the preasure is gone. I sigh in relief. Then there is something worse. When we are about to leave the city. When I look out the window. I see the bridge we talking about then something comes to mind. I hear her saying "Alphonse I came here everyday waiting for you hoping you would be here."

My heart is crushed. I feel the tears coming down my cheeks as I see Julia standing there. The sun is bouncing of her orange hair and eyes look sad since I am not there.

"Julia" I scream. My hands pound the window hoping she will hear me. She turns around and it's as though we are making eye contact. Her eyes meet mine for a split second. Her face is sad. She looked like she had been crying all day. Her eyes are full of pain. I feel the same way. When I think she recognizes me the train moves and that split second is done. I fall to my knees "Julia" I say. Then the pain is to much. My tears come down like rain. They hit my hand and each one sends a shock up me. I hit my head on the wall. I can't feel the pain over my sorrow. I leave my head there and sob for what seems like hours. "Goodbye" I say sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Promises**

**Chapter 7**

Finally after days on the train I finally make it back to Resembool. The country side seems to stretch for miles. The green grass sways in the wind. I sigh and walk home to Winry's house. The dirt and rocks crunch under my feet. It feels like I will never get home like the road keeps expanding as I sink into regret. Looking up I see storm clouds gathering together. Each step I take brings up a new memory.

Me kissing Julia. Kissing Milly. The bridge and the sad look on Julia's face as she waited for me on the bridge.

My vision blurs and I recall it more clearly. Her face looked like she had been crying for hours and her eyes were swelling with tears. The sunrise outlined her figure.

"No!" I scream up at the air. As if in retaliation the rain starts falling on me each one feels like a dagger. I don't care. Sinking to my knees I spread out my hands in the dirt.

After a while the rain seems to wash away enough of my despair so that I can finish the walk to Winry's. Once I get there I stand at the door my hand on the handle but not doing anything. Brother had Winry. What did I have The wind is blowing my wet brown hair to the side and I open the door.

When I walk in Winry and brother are making out on the couch. Winry looks up in embaresment. I see the green bandana on her head. "Al" she says shocked and blushing as she looks down. Quickly she comes to help me. She is wearing her usual work cloths. Standing behind me she slips off my jacket and tells me to wash up and she would make some food.

"Hey Al" brother says sitting up. His white shirt is crooked probably from Winry.

"Hey brother" I groan.

"How was your trip" he says grinning.

"You were right about Julia" I say standing in the door way.

"Al" he says sympetheticaly. "Im sorry."

I don't even respond. I just slump up the stairs to my room. I change and sit on my bed looking out the window.

The world is cruel and I am left in self pitty. No one bothers me.

Days start passing by and I stay here barely leaving my room till the day of Winry's and brothers wedding the day that would change my fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Promises**

**Chapter 8**

Though I have been depressed for days today I make an exception. This is the only time I'm going to see brother get married so I figure that I'll enjoy it. I dress in my brown suit. After straightening up I go check on brother. His long blonde hair is tied in a ponytail as usual. He looks nervous. The black suit on him looks nice. Seeing me through the window he calls me over. "How do I look" he says turning around.

I grin as I straighten his tie. "Like you normaly do brother" I say.

Looking down "Al" he says I wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

"What is it brother" I say sadly.

"I guess our adventure days are over aren't they."

Before I can answer someone behind me says "of course it isn't Fullmeta."

We both look back in shock as we see the colonel standing there. His short black hair is combed and he grins. He wears a black suit but still wears his gloves. "you still are a state alchemist."

"I see you got the invitation colonel" brother grins.

He nods and his smile forms into a smirk. He moves for a minute and major Armstrong charges in behind him. "Elric brothers" he cries embracing us with his muscly arms. "Oh how I have missed you Elric brothers."

"Now now we wouldn't want to kill the groom."

Ling stands in the doorway with a piece of wheat in mouth.

"Ling" brother cries.

The reunion is nice. We talk for a while.

When it is near the time for the ceremony to start we head to the back where it is held. There are chairs in rows full of friends of ours. I recognize the person who is to perform the ceremony as Falmen. He waves to us and I'm shocked when did he become a priest.

Ed chose the colonel, Armstrong, Ling, Fuery, Breta, Havoc and Fuery to be his grooms men.

Along with that Winry chose Cesca, Elysia, Riza, an old childhood friend, Rose, and a couple of other people to be her to be her brides maids.

I was chosen to be the best man. Standing next to Ed I see the nervous ness grow in his face. "Don't worry brother I'll be here every step of the way."

He looked at me with relief and then Winry comes out in a brides dress. She has a boquet of exotic flowers wither and walks nervously down the asile. She looks beautiful. Her long hair falls down and is blowing side to side in the wind. Everyone stands. When she finaly reaches Ed he takes his hand and they walk up to Falman.

After a long speech he announces them husband and wife. Everyone cheers.

The two of them walk a little farther and we follow them. They have a huge out door party. A live band is there and the sound of music surrounds us. We all enjoy it. I sit down and watch it. Im asked to dance a couple of times and I except. Then Ed sneaks behind me and scares me. "Brother" I scream.

"Hey" he whispers "you should ask the lieutenant to dance."

Im shocked I look at the lieutenant and im shocked on how beautiful she looked. She wore a white dress and her blonde hair was let down. I was stunned.

Ed picked me up and pushed me torward. I figured since I was halfway I might as well have finished it. The walk was long I made my way cross the dance floor and held out my hand to her. "Would you like to dance."

She looked shocked then smiled. "Sure Al" she said taking my hand. Standing up we walked to the middle of the dance floor. My left hand grabed her right hand. Nervously I put my right hand on her waist and her left hand grabbed my shoulder. Slowly we started moving side to side. "So how have things been in centeral."

It was a dumb start at small talking but she seems to enjoy it and we just talk. We keep dancing for several songs. Each time I feel like I know her better and I feel that she thinks the same about me. After a little I ask if she would like a drink. We both end up going to the refreshments table. We drink some punch. We chat for a while. After a while I say " come with me." I take her to the hill where me and brothers house used to be.

"Al" she gasps.

"This is where our home used to be."

A tear falls down her face.

"You know I think that this could have been the best thing we have done. Because of it wemet new friends."

"Listen Al," without another word she kisses me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Promises**

**Chapter 9**

I'm shocked, and when she pulls back I see that she is shocked as well. "Riza" I whisper

"Im sorry Alphonse I don't know what came over me but" she gets up and is about to run away when I put a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and this time I'm the one to kiss her.

She radiates in the moonlight and I feel the same addiction I felt with Julia. It heals the hole of emptiness and sorrow in me. Her blonde hair brushes my cheek and she kisses back. Our speed increases and she wraps her arms around my shoulers pulling me closer to her. My right hand strokes her hair and she starts to sink into me. My muscles seem to turn to lead and I feel like I'm losing balance. I smell her strawberry perfume.

Something feels different this time. I've known Riza for years and I never thought of her as more than a friend till now. We go on for a few minutes and I wish it wouldn't stop but I see the colonel from the corner of my eye.

He looks like he was about to say something but he stops. His eyes are wide open and his jaw is dropped.

Riza must notice that I was slowing down and when she opens her eyes she follows my gaze. "Oh colonel" she says blushing. Grabbing my hand she continues "did you need something."

I look down and shock as I see my hand interlocked with hers.  
"Uh, ya." Clearing his throat he continues, "I got an urgent call from central saying they need us immediately.

My heart sinks and when I see her I wonder if I will ever see her again.

She sighs "ok" but pulls me in to kiss her. "Be careful Alphonse." Then she walks away.

"I'll try and visit central sometime."

She smiles "I would like that."

They both wave to me and walk away I sigh. After saying goodbye to brother and Winry they leave. The party ends soon and I walk to my room.

After about an hour there is a knock on the door. "Hey Al" brother says before sitting down.

"I'm so confused brother" I say.

"How so" he says cruriosly.

"I don't know who I love anymore."

He sighs. "Listen Al it took me years to realize the perfect person was right in front of me. Don't waste your life trying to learn that too. It's obviouse it's Julia." Walking out of the room he says "We will be back in about two weeks." Smiling he leaves.

He was right thinking back it really was Julia. I quickly pack my suitcase. Throwing stuff in I remember that I was sad because I left Julia and I couldn't live without her. Once packed I run to the train station. I board a train to table city and leave.

Julia Im sorry but now I'm coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Promises**

**Chapter 10**

I finaly arrive in table city. It seems the same as before. When I arrive I decide to head straight to Julias. When I'm at her doorstep shake.

I don't know how to fix this. Last time was uncalled for. I said goodbye. I said we would never see each other again. It's my fault. Will she forgive me? Tears weld up in my eyes as I knock. There is no reply. After several minutes I figure that she is at work. Deciding to leave I go to the library. I get lost and ask around for directions. After an hour I finally arrive.

I need to appoligize to Milly and I need to tell her the truth. Feeling heavy I walk inside. It's the same as usual. No one is inside. I look around and don't see her. Puzzled I go to talk to the front desk lady. She looks like she is in her late 20s and she is pretty. "Exscuse me" I say.

She looks up "Oh" she smiles. "How can I help you."

"Do you know if Milly is going to be here today."

Her face goes pale. Her eyes open wide but are full of sadness. I can tell she is holding something back because of the tension in her face. Unexpectedly she breaks into tears. I'm confused. I tear off a piece of lose fabric on my shirt and use alchemy to transmute it into a hankerchief. I hand it to her.

She thanks me and wipes the tears on her eyes and says "I'm sorry but she died a month ago."

This time I'm shocked. Stepping backward my inner voice screams tearing at me. It feels like it is ripping my flesh apart. My eyes are shocked and tears I building. I'm trembling in fear. "How did she die" I say fearing the answer she will give me.

"She" before she finishes she sobs some more. "She killed herself."

I fall to my knees and spread my hands out in front of me. No I think. This is my fault. I should have told her the truth instead of just leaving. Then I remember Nina. "No" I whisper to myself. "We made a promise to protect the innecent and now I am responsible for her death."

"She said she had no more reason to live and then when she went home she killed herself. She was my little sister."

Not being able to take it I say "I'm sorry I'm the one who is responsible for this" and with that I

Run away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Promises**

**Chapter 11**

I don't know where I am running but I don't stop. My blood feels warm and I'm sweating but I don't care. I' don't feel tired. This cant be I think. I'm responsible for her death. It was me. After an hour I make it to the bridge that I went to with Julia. No one is around me and i scream "No!" It echoes and I continue "Its all my fault!" Tears falling down my face I fall to my knees. My tears hit the ground and I hear every splash as it connects with the rubble. "Its all my fault" I say under my breath

I didn't know her that well but somehow I know that I'm the reason she killed herself. What good am I. I couldn't save one little girl. I'm tempted to use human transmutation. Knowing it won't work I think it is a good form of justice. Before I do anything stupid I get out of there. I walk around the city. Through crowded streets but I cant hear anything besides my own conscious. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Its all my fault! My inner voice is raging. It gets louder every time.

Knowing that Seeing Julia might help me I decide to go back to her house. When I get there I knock but she doesn't answer.

I sigh and decide to wait. The hours are passing by and I know that something is wrong when it is dark. Maybe she is out. No I think. Something feels wrong. When I knock again I don't get a reply. Nervous I decide just to break in. using alchemy I open the door. As soon as I do my heart stops. My hand hangs limp and everything feels horrible. "No!"

Julia's body hangs from a piece a rope two feet above the ground. She hung herself.


End file.
